In conventional computer tomographs, a so-called slip ring system may be used for data transmission as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,696 A. The data transmission system includes a transmission unit on the rotating part and a reception unit on the stationary part. The transmission unit has at least one radiofrequency line connected to a transmitter as a transmission antenna. The radiofrequency line is arranged at the circumference of the rotating part of the rotary frame. The reception unit includes a receiver and at least one reception antenna connected to the receiver. The reception antenna is formed by a short section of a radiofrequency line. During operation of the computer tomograph, the transmission antenna moves over a short distance past the reception antenna fastened to the stationary part. The signals propagating on the transmitting radiofrequency line cross over in the near field to the reception antenna.
In addition to data, power for the supply of electricity (e.g., to X-ray tubes) may be transmitted from the stationary part to the rotating part.
The laid-open specification DE 10 2010 041 836 A1 describes an apparatus for wireless transmission of a first electrical signal, a second electrical signal, and electrical power between a fixed gantry part and a rotatable gantry part. The rotatable gantry part may rotate about an axis of rotation of a computed tomography system. The apparatus includes a first support ring with a circular ring formation arranged on the rotatable gantry part, one or more first conductor elements arranged in or on the first support ring for drawing an electrical power, and one or more second conductor elements arranged in or on the first support ring for outputting the first electrical signals. By integrating data transmission and power transmission, costs and installation space may be reduced.